


Captain America's Junk

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Some questions just have to be asked.





	Captain America's Junk

**Author's Note:**

> J is for Junk

There was a lot of speculation among the Avengers. 

They had all seen the photos of young Steve Rogers, all scrawny and short. He’d gone from 5’7” and about 110 to 6’2” and around 200 pounds. Everything about him grew. 

What they all wanted to know was how much _everything_ grew. 

“How would I know?” Natasha said to Clint, as they ate breakfast. “I’ve never seen him naked.”

“Can’t women tell these things?” Bruce asked her. 

She looked at Bruce with her head cocked sideways and that ‘Black Widow thinks you’re too stupid for words’ expression on her face. “You’re thinking of Superman and his x-ray vision, Bruce.” 

“Surely there’s been someone he’s, uh, been naked in front of,” Sam chimed in. 

“Maybe Sharon Carter,” Clint said. “I heard they dated.” 

Tony came into the room and all fell silent. “What’s going on? Talking about me?” He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat beside Bruce.

“We were talking about whether Steve Rogers’ grew all over when he got the serum.” 

Tony couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. “You are _all_ sitting here, grown-ass people, and wondering how big Captain America’s junk is?” The laugh wouldn’t be stifled and he laughed out loud. He also blushed a tiny bit. Only Natasha noticed.

She looked at him and winked. She knew and had for some time. Just as she was about to speak, Steve walked in the room. 

“It grew. All right. Do I need to whip it out and show you all?” He said, not angry but maybe a little disappointed at their immaturity. His hearing was quite good and he’d heard their discussion as he’d opened the door. 

Natasha bit her lip and grinned into her coffee cup, but she couldn’t keep quiet. “I think one of us knows anyway.” 

They all looked at Tony and understanding dawned on Bruce’s face, though Sam and Clint were still puzzled. No one enlightened them. 

Bruce just laughed and said, “At least, you’re all not wondering about the Hulk…” 

And all eyes turned to Bruce Banner.


End file.
